Something New
by theonly-tatertot
Summary: Mysterious and unknown, but they ran the school. They have power, they have charisma, they have it all. Everyone immediately moves around them, doesn't make contact. It is the most unusual thing I have seen in all my years attending high school. They let of a dangerous vibe, but I just have to know them. I have to figure them out. A/H. Alice/Jasper/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-**

I can't believe we are actually doing this. We're really moving all the way to Washington- for a job. My dad thinks it's okay to just pick up the family and move us to a whole different world, for what? A Job! A Police Chief Job in a town of maybe five thousand people! In what world is he _justifying_ this? Why trade a job as a head detective in a huge city, to a lowly Chief? There are absolutely no perks- I would know, I did the 'Pros and Cons'. He makes way less money, it rains constantly in Forks, Washington, we're leaving all of our friends, and we spent our whole lives here- he's throwing it all away for what? A new title, smaller house and a safe, small town life? Again I ask, _why_?

_How did he even find this job? _That was the biggest question of them all. There are plenty of jobs here in Phoenix- not that he needs a new one- how did he find out about Washington? Whoever told him, is going to get a mouth full from me! How dare they turn my whole life upside down!

"Ready to go, sweetie?" My mother broke me from my inner complaints.

After throwing a few more things into my duffle for the insufferable road trip, I nodded at her. I was the only person in the family not okay with this move. Both of my parents are excited; even my older brother, Emmett, is happy about it. I didn't see the appeal of moving to a new place and 'making a new me'. Like really? What's wrong with the me now? I'm just fine. Sure, I don't have near as many friends as Emmett, but I have plenty and I like them- I don't want to leave them. I suck at making friends- I'm way to shy and have a tendency to make everything feel awkward. _Or maybe that's just me_. Is it a crime to rather read a book then go out and party on a Friday night? _I think not._

I slowly, but reluctantly walked from my room I had found comfort in since I was a baby. My room was my safe haven; leaving it is the hardest for me. _How pathetic. _It is going to be so hard to get used to a new place and adjust to new surroundings. It will be even harder to make friends- the ones I have now are mostly out of similarity and comfort, really. I am a black sheep surrounded by white, and that's how it will always be. I don't deny it- denial isn't a good trait. I'd rather be straight up and honest with myself than anything else.

"Ready to go Bella-Bear?" My big brother boomed as he rushed down the stairs almost knocking me from my feet. For the second time in the last five minutes I was brought out of my inner thinking, and completely oblivious to my surroundings. I gripped the railing to keep myself from tumbling down and breaking bones. _Even though it's not a bad idea- we wouldn't move right away. _

"Emmett, watch it! I almost fell to my death!" I screamed at his retreating back, his booming laughter came back to me.

We could really get no more different than we are now. The only way you could slightly tell that we are related is our hair and eyes; other than that, no similarities. He was towering height of six foot two, the size of a body builder, graceful on his feet, and the biggest difference- he is a social butterfly. He has no problem talking to complete strangers and making friends. His infectious, happy attitude attracts everyone near him. He's very easy to be friends with- he seems to relate with any and everybody he comes in contact with. Emmett is a kid in a giant's body; he is constantly joking around and playing pranks. Don't get me wrong though, he may act like a big dummy most of the time, but my brother is smart- too smart. He wasn't your typical jock- he's a secret nerd. He is as smart as I am- maybe. On the polar opposite, I am petite and five foot five, I trip over air, and in no way am I social. I am very introverted most of the time. Don't get me wrong, I like to talk to others, I'm just not good at starting a conversation with others. I can participate if I'm drawn in and I have to be completely comfortable with you; since that rarely happens- I stick to myself. Emmett is and always be my very best friend. He has always been there for me when I needed someone to vent to, someone to open up to. He's incredibly easy to talk to, never judges, and gives the best advice a girl could ask for.

When I safely made it down the stairs without falling to my death, I made the short, sad walk to the car. I couldn't bear leaving this house; the house I grew up in. Tears escaped my eyes as I walked out the door on to the porch. I passed the swing I had spent so many days absorbing books upon books. The stairs me and my brother had so many heart to hearts, the front yard where we played in the sprinklers as kids. We're leaving a huge part of our lives behind- it is so hard. I know I'm not the only on affected but I sure do feel like it.

"I'm going to miss it to, Bells- this has been home for us, forever." My dad said coming from behind me and throwing an arm over my shoulders. "But it will be good for us to move and experience other things. Who knows, maybe you'll like small town life." He beamed down at me, and I returned with a small smile. Who knows, he could be right, but he could be wrong. _We have to see. _

"You have a chance to turn your life around, Bella. It'll be so exciting. I know I would have loved that chance at your age." Mom clapped her hands together as we gathered in the car. "Just imagine who you can change yourself to! You have the opportunity to be anything you ever wanted."

I had to agree with her, with moving I did have the chance to be whoever I pleased. I could be the girl who isn't too quiet to engage with her peers. Heck, I could make an effort to make friends. _Maybe even a boyfriend. _I really do have a chance to transform myself form introverted Bella, to a more outgoing one. I could be the person I'm with my family with everyone. I could share my quick wit and humor with more than a few people. The possibility of changing my life now is greater than it ever will be, so _why not? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is! The second chapter in less than a week ;) I'm starting the third one now. I will update a lot since I'm on summer break and I really wanna spit out this story; or at least get to the good parts. This is another introductory paragraph, much like the first. So it's short; they'll start getting longer, I promise. Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 2****:**

AlicePOV

Today is a bad day, a very bad day. Something is off, wrong. _But what the hell is it? _I can feel that it isn't right, and I can see something going wrong today. I just wish I could know _what_ so I could avoid it. My whole teenage life has been spent purposely avoiding any sort of thing that could set me back. Set me back to a much darker place, one I don't think about; an unspeakable place. And today, today something is going to happen. Is it going to be super bad, I just _don't _know what. I can't live with this uncertainty. I need to make sure I stay away from anything just a little triggering today.

But most importantly, I need my pills. Where the fuck did I put those suckers?

I tore up my whole room searching for the little white pills that will slow my head and numb my heart. These pills are the only reason I function at all. The only reason I'm _alive. _Yes, I know they're bad to take blah, blah, blah 'popping pills is bad for you. You're only hurting yourself more.' I've heard it all before. But you know what? _I do not give a fuck. _They help. Pain killers, kill pain; I'm in pain, they're doing their job. Something has to do what it is supposed to do.

_Ah ha! Here we are, come to mama._

I swallowed two pills quick, stuffed the remaining in my purse and threw some clothes on for school. Most people thought I planned out the crazy outfits I wore every day, but in all truth I just don't care what I'm wearing. I throw on random outfits and that's as far as my effort in clothes goes.

I need to hurry and eat before I throw up from taking these pills on an empty stomach..

I rushed down stairs and to the kitchen, my aunt already had breakfast on the table. Eggs, sausage and toast. _Damn I love this woman. _I scarfed down the food, moaning at the taste. She is a fantastic cook. I ate all my food, because you know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!_ And my only meal._

"Here, dear." Aunt Suzy handed me my anti-depressants and orange juice. _Ah, yes, another pill. _Wouldn't hurt anything to take more, huh? No, not at _all. _"Have a great day at school, Alice! I'm off to work."

"Bye, Suzy!" The door slammed shut and her car drove away.

_Now where did I hide the vodka? _I hurried back up to my room to find the water bottle full of liquid goodness, before Rose showed up to whisk me away to school.

Rosalie Hale is the most beautiful woman you will ever come in contact with; long, slim legs, thick hips, small waist, full breast and the longest, most golden hair to ever be grown by anyone ever. Her eyes were the strangest color, almost a violet. They were beautiful. The best thing about having Rose as a friend; she is the most loyal person ever. Once she allowed you to be her friend, she would protect you and support you 'til death. There are no exceptions to that, she may not support your decisions, but she'll stand by you no matter what. I think most of it has to do with that she doesn't have a real family, ya know? Her daddy left when she was twelve and her mom has been a drunk since she birthed her. She grew up alone mostly- well besides us. The whole group- well no even a group, _a family-_ were like that, we stuck together.

_Here! _I most have threw it under my bed last night. I ran to the kitchen to fill it up real quick before Rose showed up. Screwing on the top I heard her horn. _Perfect timing, Rosie. _

"Hello, Rose!" I sang to my best friend as I climbed in her little red sports car.

"Good morning, Alice. More 'happy juice' today?" She gestured to my bottle. That's what we called it- the vodka. I laughed at her and handed her the bottle so she could take a sip. We shared everything, even misery. That is what best friends do.

"Why Rose, you know I can't leave the house without it! How would I fare?" I dramatically placed the back of my hand on my forehead. I could feel the pills kicking in a little. _Good. _

She handed the bottle back to me as we pulled in the school parking lot. The best part about living in Forks is that everything is within ten minutes of each other. The town was small, but dreary. Every day I dreamed about big cities; the hustle bustle of hundreds of people on streets hurrying to get where they were going. The closest I got to that here are the halls between classes and that's a piss poor comparison.

We were the last in the group to show, like always. Me and Rosie walked arm-in-arm to the picnic table where the rest of us sat. Jasper and Peter were sitting side by side on top of the table with their feet on the bench. Charlotte sat between her boyfriend, Peter's, legs. Peter and Jasper were twins; fraternal but they looked a lot alike. They have the same facial structure; high cheek bones, long noses, strong jaws. Jasper has startling blue eyes, while Peter has green ones; Jasper's hair is golden brown, Peter's is more of a light brown. They are both extremely attractive. Charlotte has the lightest hair I've ever seen- almost a white blond. It is very pretty and shoulder length. She has brown eyes, and a small, slim body. Edward also sat at the table, on the other side with an un-lite cigarette dangling from his fingers. Edward is beautiful- in a manly way of course. His face has always been perfect, never a blemish of any sort. He has the brightest green eyes the shine all day. His penny- bronze hair always has that I-just-fucked look to it; he never brushes it.

"Ya know Eddie, these will kill you one day?" I said as I tugged the cigarette from his fingers and stomped on it. He scowled at me, screwing up his pretty face.

"Says the girl high on pills with a bottle of vodka in her hands." He mumbled angrily- taking my bottle and taking a sip. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Now, now. I don't have enough to share." I took my bottle and moved to the other side of him, stepping on to the bench. I tapped Jasper and Peter on the back of the head. "Hello, boys! Hey, Char!"

"Ali, how are ya?" Peter drawled, taking my bottle. _Good lord, I should have brought two. _Him and Jasper are from Texas and have the most delectable southern voices.

"Darlin'." Jasper raised his own bottle to me and winked. _Great minds think alike. _

"Morning, to you Alice." Char turned and beamed at me. Peter handed my bottle back to me, and we continued to talk about our weekend. We didn't do anything out of the usual; sat around at someone's house and got fucked up. I was itching for some real entertainment- we all are. Being bored leads us to cause some trouble. _Lots of trouble. _I smirked evilly in my head; I like trouble.

"Hear about the new kids coming?" Rose asked us. _Oh yes, new toys._

"How interesting!" I clapped my hands. "Can we torture them?" The rest of the group laughed at me. _Boo._

I felt a hand on my calf, "No, Alice, we can't torture innocent people." Edward chuckled from behind me. These guys are no fun.

"Well, we will just have to make sure they aren't innocent then, huh?" I hopped from the bench as the bell rang, grabbed Rose's arm in mine and headed to our first class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here you go! Another chapter in just four days! **

**Chapter 3:**

"Bella, let's go we're going to be late!" Emmett boomed while he ran past my door and outside to his Jeep. I groaned and took one last look in the mirror. I took my family's advice and tried to 'make a new me'. _Whatever that means.. _I thought it was a great idea at first, the prospect of being someone completely different. But this girl looks foreign to me. I abandoned my usual oversized t-shirt and baggy jeans, and traded for skinny jeans and a long-sleeved V-neck sweater that showed way more chest than I thought necessary. I also had done my makeup; mascara and light eyeliner with some pink lip gloss. I am a whole different girl. Yesterday, mom and I spent the day buying me a new wardrobe, but today I didn't like it. I feel uncomfortable and exposed; I very much want my giant hoody to cover up.

Knowing that I'm already late, and have no time to change, I rushed- as fast as I could- to Em's car. I can't miss the first day of a new school because of a wardrobe malfunction. I'm just nervous is all, I can do this. _I can't do this. _

"Bells, quit pulling at your sweater, mom will kill you if you stretch it out." Emmett wrapped his big hands around my wrist and pulled it from my sleeve. I knew he could tell I was nervous and scared; this was his way of telling me to calm down. "You look nice. I like what you've done." And that helped, immensely. I smiled at him, feeling a lot calmer.

"Thank you, Em, really. I'm just nervous, I guess." I leaned back and took a deep breath, releasing tension from my body.

"You'll do great! Just remember smile, don't kill anyone falling and you'll have friends in no time!"

_Yes, I fully intend on killing Forks with my two feet. _

I huffed and slapped his arm. "Shut up."

"Seriously, though, just chill and be yourself. You're a great girl, I promise." At that we pulled in to the parking lot. This town is so small, it takes like twenty minutes to drive across it- it is horrible. We pulled in a spot seconds before the bell rang. Emmett and I rushed to the office to retrieve our paperwork.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The red-head behind the desk asked as we stepped up.

"We're new here; Emmett and Isabella Swan." Emmett informed her.

"Oh yes! We are so excited to have you kids. We haven't had anyone new in a long time. Nice to meet you! I'm Ms. Cope." She smiled brightly at us from under her glasses. "Okay, so here are your schedules, and locker information. Oh and a paper you need signed by each teacher and returned here at the end of the day, okay?"

"Thank you." I smiled at her as I took my papers.

"Great, thanks. See you after school." Emmett said turning.

"Have a great day!" She called out to us as we left the office building. We set off to find our lockers together, finding they are on different halls because he's a senior and I'm a junior.

"I'll see you after school, at my Jeep okay?" Emmett asked, I nodded. "Oh and Bella, remember to chill out and be yourself."

"Bye, brother." I rolled my eyes exasperated. He really is sweet, but he can be too much sometimes. I looked at my schedule and headed to my first class; history. When I reached the room, I knocked hesitantly. I hated interrupting classes and drawing unnecessary attention. The door opened slightly and I peeked my head in.

"Hello, can I help you." A middle-aged man asked- the teacher. He was rounded and wore a brown suit with a white shirt and no tie. He looked haphazardly put together, like he too was late getting ready this morning.

"Uh.. yes, I'm new here. Bella Swan." I announced quietly; shuffling my feet.

"Ah, yes, come in, come in. I am Mr. Wayne. Take a seat in the back right corner, please." I nodded and made my way back there. I was grateful he didn't make me share something about myself to the class- that is mortifying. I sat behind a girl with light brown hair, who had highlights put in by looking at her roots.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully; no teacher made me announce myself to the class and I got to seat in the back mostly to myself. _Way to avoid being a loner, Swan. _I made my way to lunch when someone came up to my side. I glanced that way to see who it was; the girl with the bad roots.

"Hey there! I'm Jessica and that's Angela." She pointed to her left; I waved to both of them. "Would you like to seat with us at lunch?" _Thank god._

"Yes, I'd love to. I'm Bella by the way." I smiled at them, and followed them to the lunch line.

"Oh we know, the whole school has been buzzing from the news of you." Angela added quietly. Angela seemed really sweet. She had that look about her- the total innocent, sweetheart look. I could get to be really good friends with her.

We grabbed our mediocre looking food and I followed them to their table. I was introduced to Mike, Tyler, and Ben. Angela and Ben are totally in love- neither of them know it either. _Too cute! _Immediately I was bombarded with questions about life back in Phoenix, my older brother, and why we moved. I answered the questions with the same answers I have repeated all day. It was almost perfectly rehearsed; I answered their questions before they were even out their mouths. I could tell they wanted more drama or secrets but there aren't any. Eventually they gave up on their onslaught.

And that was when I saw _them. _There were six of them; six of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. The three girls are bombshells- perfect models. One look at any of them would take a blow to the most confident person's ego. The tallest had long, golden blonde hair that reached her waist. She has on the tightest jeans I have ever seen, a tight red shirt; her clothes showed off her killer curves. The girl in the middle- also the shortest- had jet black hair to her shoulders that stuck out wildly. She was short and slim, but you could still see her slight curves. She wore bright blue leggings with black jean shorts over them and a gray shirt; on her feet she adorned combat boots. It was the craziest outfit I've ever seen, but it seemed to fit her; she sure worked it. _I could never! _The last girl was a medium height with a body similar to mine- small and very little curves. Her hair was almost white and barely passed her ears. She was the most modestly dressed; jeans and a over-sized which looked to be the boy's behind her.

The boy behind her is rugged and handsome, with light brown hair which curled to his forehead. His hands we protectively wrapped around the girl's shoulders. They are defiantly together. Next to him was a boy with the craziest color hair I had ever seen; it looked to be the color of a new penny. It was beautiful and looked like he never brushed before in his life. Behind him stepped up the most attractive man I have ever seen. He was beautiful. His long, gold hair curled down to his strong chin. The similarities between him and the first guy almost slapped me in the face. _Brothers perhaps? _They had to be. No way two people could look that much alike and not be related!

But the one with blonde hair- he was the most attractive. _And single! I could get a piece of that. _Wait, where did that even come from? There was no way I could get a piece of that. He probably isn't even single. I mean there are three guys and three girls- the had to be three different couples.

But if I didn't want to lick up the Blonde's hot, firm body just once. _Ugh! _He is so hot. I just want to touch him; grab those big broad shoulders while he kisses me dizzy. Run my hands through that hair to see if it is as soft as I imagine. _What has taken over me? _

"Don't drool, Bella!" Jessica giggled in my ear. "They're gorgeous aren't they?"

"I'm not drooling!" I glared at the girl who broke up my mental image. "Who are they anyways?" I watched as they made their way to their table. It was obviously their table- it was the only one empty and no one dared to even approach it. Actually, no one tried to approach them. People scurried out of their way- moved to make room for their group. _Like parting the Red Sea. _It was the most unusual thing I have ever seen. Did no one ever talk to them?

"That is the most popular group here in Forks; they have a lot of power here." Jessica informed me; the boys at the table snorted. "The tall blonde girl is Rosalie, Alice is the girl with dark hair, and Charlotte is the other. Rosalie is a total bitch all the time. I'm pretty sure Alice is on drugs- she's always jumping around and being loud. Charlotte is the nicest of them all- she doesn't say much to anyone." I nodded at her. I looked back at the girls at the table across the lunch room; they were talking and laughing quietly. I longed to hear what they were saying. _I want to be there _friends.

"Jess, don't leave out the best part of the group- the boys." Angela giggled across the table. With that, all the boys groaned and turned away from us three girls. We scooted closer to each other and I looked at Jessica expectedly.

"Those hot specimens," she pointed to them, "are Jasper and Peter Whitlock and Edward Cullen. Jasper is the blonde one, Peter with the brown hair- they're twins and wouldn't I like to get between them." All three of us laughed, agreeing. "Edward is the other one, with the impossibly beautiful, bronze sex hair. He doesn't date anyone here though." She scowled at that.

"You would know!" Angela squealed at her laughing; Jessica hit her arm, glaring. Oh, she'd tried to get with Edward, but he turned her down. _Poor girl. _"They're all kind of dangerous though. They are always getting in trouble- getting arrested, drinking, doing drugs. Just bad news." Angela finished off.

They seemed mysterious to me. The most mysterious people I have ever encountered. The more I stared at them- I could feel the dangerous vibe they give off.

Mysterious and unknown, but they run the school. They obviously have power- no one even dared to come close to them. Everyone immediately moves around them; don't make any contact- go out _ of way _ to make contact. They might have seemed dangerous, but I have to know why. _What _makes them seem this way? What makes them tick and work as a group? How can they have such an influence over everyone surrounding them?

_I have to figure this out. _I've always liked puzzles; and this one, I was going to crack.

* * *

**How'd you like? I know it was uneventful- no drama yet! I'm really trying to build up to when they meet; which will probably be the next chapter. Get excited ;)**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Lunch. Lunch is great. Lunch is good.

Pills are good. Vodka is good. Together, they are _great. _

Going to lunch high on pills and drunk on vodka- is fucking fantastic.

_I'm floating, I'm flying. I am on top of the world._

Lunch is great.

Rose and Char practically dragged me into the lunchroom, the arms thread through mine. I stumbled on my tip-toes; I can barely walk, I'm so fucked up. I giggle erupted from my lips at the sheep running out of the way of my group. _That's right, move! _It's pathetic how scared they are of us. "_Oh my! Move here they come!" _We don't bite _hard. _

I could never fathom why everyone else is so intimidated by us. Jasper says it is because their mommies and daddies are afraid of us. They're afraid because we're 'rough'. Whatever that means. Not one person has a perfect life. We just happen to be a teenage family of six, whom all have sucky lives. Our families at home- if we have one- are shit. We weren't raised like most of Forks. Every single one of us was provided enough for to keep us from dying. Common sense tells you not to stab yourself with a knife.

Nurturing homes and happy parents were not in any of our pasts. We had to grow up tough- we had to be mean. _We have to be rough. _Growing up with drunks and abusive parents teaches you to toughen up. So a big _fuck you_ to everyone who thinks we are bad people. We're not!

We are just six, beautiful products of fucked up families. And we form the most beautiful family you can imagine. Family doesn't mean being attached by blood. Family is made up of the people you love and care for the most- and they care for you to. The people you can count on to protect you from the bullshit that is thrown at you constantly, the people that will pick you up when you've hit rock bottom- that is your _family_. That is what we are- me, Rose, Char, Jas, Pete and Ed- we are a family. The only family any of us had ever had.

Yeah, it's not ideal. It's not the golden family that you picture when you think about a family. But it is _my family, _and they are perfect. We're perfect.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Al." Rose snapped her fingers in my face.

"Damn, how many pills did you take? You're eyes are glossy as shit!" Edward laughed pointing to my eyes. I stuck my tongue out and joined the laughter of the table. I'm not _that_ high.

"Obviously enough." I countered back.

"Seriously though, how much?" Charlotte put her hand on my forearm. _Oh god, can we stop the worrying now? Before it even fucking starts? I am _not _dealing with this. _

Is this what felt so wrong about today? My pill intake and being questioned on it? That couldn't be it. There's no way. It's bigger than this- I can see that. Damn, seeing the future would be so much easier. _Maybe I am crazy. _

"No more than the usual, guys, damn chill." I huffed. _Nope, still a nagging at the back of my mind. _

"I thought you dropped that habit?"

"Seriously Char, can we not talk about this now?" I whined. "Let's talk about what Jessica Stanley telling the new girl!" I pointed to Jessica's table.

The new girl is sitting with them. I can't see her face, but she has very long brown hair- looks like it has a red tint to it. She is thin; I can't tell if she has curves or not. She is slouched forward into herself. She is obviously an introverted person- a shy girl. And Forks' new toy! How exciting. Now the boys have a new ass to fawn over; maybe they'll leave me alone for a while.

"Anyone catch her name?" Peter asked as we all glanced over there.

"Nope." Rose answered for us all. We never meddled in the gossip; considering it's mostly about us. We have no desire to be caught up or participate in lowly gossip.

"Isn't there a new boy, too? Are they brother and sister?" Charlotte wondered aloud.

"There was a new guy in my second period. I didn't catch his name, but he's a big guy. No doubt a offensive lineman." Edward piped up.

"Oh, really? A new football player? Sweet!" Peter clapped his hands. With that the three boys fell into a conversation about the manly sport. I see absolutely no fascination with football. Like really, what is the point? Guys dress up in tight pants, run around and lay on each other and when they score they dance. It's a gay sport really. They just man it up by hitting each other.

I hate sports.

I even hate cheerleading- but I'm co-head cheerleader with Rosie. There's no point in that sport either. Sure, I like to dress in a skimpy outfit and dance around to _motivate_ the football players. We're sluts really. The football team's own little team of skimpy sluts. Asses hanging out, boobs bouncing around- what guy wouldn't want to ogle at that?

"How much do you want to beat that Jessica Stanley is warning New Girl to stay away from us?" Rose asked, breaking me from my thinking.

"Oh, she defiantly is!" Charlotte laughed, then imitated Jessica, "'Oh no, you don't want to be friends with them!'" We all laughed at that.

"Oh my god, what could she be saying about Edward?!" I sputtered between laughing. "She's still so in love with him; it's _pathetic."_

"She's warning him to not even try to hook up with him saying he's gay!" Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder. "That's the only justification she can think of for being rejected." That put us in another fit of giggles. _That's so true! _Jessica cannot stand us. She's all butt-hurt that she's not in our group. She has made it obvious from like eighth grade that she wants to join our group. She has no spot here with us; she just can't see that.

_Obtuse Jessica. _

"What in the lord's name are ya'll giggling about?" Peter looked over at us raising an eyebrow. His voice still has a strong southern drawl to it.

"Oh just the horrid things Jessica is telling New Girl about us! Poor girl has never gotten over the rejection of Edward." I giggled.

"She tells people Ed is gay." Rose says laughing.

"Who gives a flying fuck about Jessica or the New Girl?" Edward seethed. _Aw, struck a nerve! _Edward hates being called gay. And let me tell you, he is _not! _He very much likes girls and pussy. And boy, does he know what he's doing. Kid is gifted. _Very _gifted; fingers, tongue, and penis. _Lucky bastard. _

"I think it'll be cool to know New Girl." I thought out loud. "I could use some entertainment."

And entertainment she could be. We could get to know the New Girl, even let her know us. We could use her as a pawn in a little game. She seems innocent enough to play along unknowingly. We could show her the bad in this life- she could try to show us the good. We could break the innocence of her. She practically radiated innocence. So much that it makes me feel sick. I bet she's a huge prude. Probably hasn't even kissed a guy. _I can change that. _She has potential to be hot- a real man killer.

_I could use a new project. _

"Ali, quit scheming." Jasper demanded, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Aw, Jas, I'm not scheming; just day dreaming." I smiled innocently.

We're going to get to know New Girl- and we're going to change her. _I'm going to get entertainment. _This town is so dull and dreary and it's about to lighten up.

After lunch, we headed to the class we all shared- PE- the absolute worst class ever. We usually skip, but today I felt the need to go. We _have _to go today. Something good is going to come of it.

As of on cue, New Girl walked into the gym. _Hello entertainment. _

"Come on, guys! Let's introduce ourselves." I drug the rest of the group behind me, as I skipped towards New Girl. I tapped her on the shoulder, she turned our way. She sure is pretty- I real, natural beauty. Even I have to admit it- this girl is gorgeous. And with a few slight changes, she can be a real knock-out. "Hey there! I'm Alice! This is Rosalie, Charlotte, Peter, Edward and Jasper."

"Um, hi, I'm Bella Swan." She blushed looking down to the ground. _Shy indeed. _

"Nice to meet you, Bella! Come sit with us?" I reached my hand out.

"Um..okay sure." She grabbed it and I lead her over to our portion of the bleachers.

We- well mostly I- grilled her on her life. She seems like a good enough person. I quiet; timid girl- who hasn't done much beyond reading books in her room. She has an older brother, Emmett, he's a senior. The more she talked, the more she came out of her shell. She is passionate about her family and her readings. We soon got into a debate on _Wuthering Heights- _a favorite of both of us.

"No, don't you see? Nothing can tear them apart! Neither of their selfishness or evilness tears them apart- they are inevitable. Not even death brings an end to them. It's a love that can concur all. They can't live without each other, but they can live without everything else. It's romantic really."

"Oh please, Bella, they are ghastly people whose main goal is to ruin each other's lives! Any love they have for each other is destructive. It's a sad excuse for a love story- it's a hate story. Catherine and Heathcliff are so melodramatic and troubled that they could never settle down and be domestic. Even if they could somehow get over their issues, they'd never be happy and be set up for a future of mistakes and misery. The book teaches you not to fall in love and to keep your heart closed!" We have two very different opinions on the book and we would forever clash on them.

"Okay, you two nerds, let's bring the conversation back to something we all know." Rose said annoyed. She hated the book; it left her crying for days. We continued to talk throughout the period about mundane subjects.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the class and school day- we all said our goodbyes to Bella, promising to see her tomorrow. Char invited her to sit with us at lunch from now one. _Ha, take that Stanley! _ We have the new girl on our side now, and she's pretty fucking cool.

_I like the new girl. She can stick around a while. She's real fun. _

Walking towards Rose's car, I finally realized that nagging feeling at the back of my mind has left. Maybe it wasn't a bad feeling. We were meant to befriend Bella. We were meant to bring her in under our wings. The bad feeling turned to a better feeling.

_Damn, I need a drink. _

* * *

**Well, there you go! Bella and the group finally meet. **

**Coming up: Bella's take on the group and them getting to know each other a little better ;) **

**See you next time!**

**Love you guys,**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you are! My longest chapter yet, and you get to see inside Bella's head on what she thought of the group! Hope you like. Let me know your thoughts**

**XOXO**

**Chapter 5:**

**BPOV**

"How was school, dear?" Mom asked me as I helped set the table. I didn't know what to tell her.

_I don't know mom, I met the six most mysterious people ever. Oh, and they're all crazy hot. _

Especially Jasper. Oh god. His curly, golden hair that stayed at home in front of electric blue eyes had me dying to run my hands through it. He- actually all of them- seemed a little _off. _Not like bad off, you could just tell they aren't your normal high school students. Jasper exuded leadership and danger; he was definitely the ring leader. _A hot ring leader! _

You wouldn't think so at first, that he is the leader, he spoke very little. Not at all actually- he didn't mutter a word. But you could tell how the others moved around him- almost like he was there, but wasn't. Alice was the makeshift leader, you could say. She did most of the talking and ushering. She holds a power over the group; they obviously all cared for her. All of them looked at her with adoration and admiration in their eyes. _Even Jasper. _As a group, you could really see the love they all had for each other. It was almost like being with a family- they _are _a family. It was painfully obvious- you could almost feel the protectiveness and love they felt for one another.

I couldn't tell my mom any of that; she'd think I was crazy. _Bella, it's not polite to analyze people when you first met them_, she'd say.

"Oh, it was good." I finally answered my mom. "I met some people- they were really cool."

"Really? That's great, Bella! I'd like to meet them soon." _Of course you do. _

Mom loves to break out the picture books and stories from me and Emmett growing up. Every time either one of us brings someone over for the first time she entertains them for hours with stories of times in diapers. Love her to death, but she is exhausting.

"Is dinner done yet?" Emmett barged in the kitchen. "I'm starving, women!"

Emmett's favorite pastime is eating. And eating everything he can get his hands on. How he isn't at least four hundred pounds by now, I'll never know. He eats, and eats, and eats- he's a bottomless pit.

"Emmett honey, five minutes. Wash your hands okay?" Mom patted his cheek and pushed him out the door. If there is one person that could put Em in line and push him around, it is mom. She doesn't even have to say anything- just give him a look- and he's running to do whatever she asked. He really is a mama's boy- and we tease him every chance we get. It's adorable.

After the few leftovers from dinner were put away and the dishes were done, I headed up stairs to take a shower. Having to share a bathroom with your older brother is probably the worst thing. There is nothing more messy and gross than a teenage boy. Boxers and dirty socks litter the floor, little hairs covered the sink, and the toilet seat was always up. I can't even tell you how many nights I have ended with my butt in the toilet. Why couldn't he just put it back down? How hard is that?

He never touched my stuff though- thank god. He always claimed fruity soap doesn't catch him the '_ladies'. _I doubt he has any trouble in that area. He could smell like crap and girls would still hang off his arms. _Chick magnet. _

I took a quick shower, washing my hair with lavender shampoo. Lavender has been my favorite scent since I was a little kid. It reminded me of the park me and my family used to walk through. It's a calming scent; I love to be surrounded by it all day.

Once I got in bed and settled with a book, I relaxed for the first time in a few days. The stress of starting school at a new place had me tense and wound up like a rubber band ball. I absolutely hate being shoved into new things- like moving. I suppose it is good for me in a way. _Change is good, right?_

My new school is small, but interesting. The people are interesting. Well, a certain group of people. _Ugh, why couldn't I stop thinking about them?! _They just interest me so much; once my interest is piqued I obsess over it until there's nothing left to know. And I just _have _to know. I have to know all about them.

_And my obsessing begins. _

Alice provides the energy of the group- with her bouncing and fidgeting the whole time. She definitely brightens them all. Her whole being exuberated brightness and happiness. She looked to be about 4'10", but possessed the power of a girl much taller. Her short, dark hair framed a very elfish face- Her nose is small and pointed; her lips are small, but full. Her large eyes are a dark green and have a knowing look in them; like she knows all the troubles in the world. You can look in her eyes and tell she just _knows. _I felt like she already knew me the second she first talked to me. She drew me out of my shell almost immediately; we even had a slight debate on _Wuthering Heights. _I didn't even expect her to know that book at all. But there is something about her; I don't think she's totally there mentally. Her mannerisms were very sporadic and jumpy. I could also tell that Alice had gone through troubles- her face and eyes look far more aged than she actually is.

_Come to think of it, they all look like that. What could these kids have gone through to look so much more mature? _

Rosalie was the most beautiful woman I have ever saw; even more so than models in magazines. She didn't need airbrush and photo shop to bring out beauty. She is naturally gorgeous. She has natural platinum hair that flows down to her slim waist. Her hips are wide and she has full breast- giving her an hour glass shape; she's tall too, maybe 5'8". Her face was as flawless as it could get, not a blemish in sight. Her eyes are the most unusual color I had ever seen- lavender. It was shocking when I first saw them, how could she be so flawless and have this unique eye color? She has the beauty that women dream of having, pray to have; she obviously takes great pride in her beauty. She had no problem with showing off her figure in slightly fitted clothes, and her hair was pulled from her face to show off her beauty. Her eyes too, held a haunting look in them. And again, I couldn't help but wonder _why. _I want, need, to know. Rosalie didn't let her haunting in her eyes hold her back though; she has a passionate protectiveness over her friends. The whole time, she angled herself in front of Alice, as if to protect her.

Charlotte is the quietest of the girls; but she has fierceness behind her silent mask. She was not a person I would want to cross, that much I could tell. She's slightly taller than Alice- still a few inches shorter than me. Her hair is cut short, slightly longer than her chin, and is a bright white-blonde. It's the kind of color people pay a lot of money to achieve, but by her lack of dark roots you know it's natural. She has a soft, sweet face with little freckles covering her cheeks. Her blue eyes lacked the hardness that the rest of them had; instead they were full of understanding and acceptance. She accepted these people wholeheartedly, no matter what they had seen or done. She was constantly being held by Peter, her boyfriend. It was almost like he needed her, or she needed him- they need _each other. _I have never seen two people full of such love for each other. Charlotte may have not been through the same troubles as the others had, but she was still a part of the group.

Peter was mostly quiet during our talk in PE; he mostly sat and whispered in Charlotte's ear. He was tall and built with solid muscle. Under his T-shirt I could see pieces of tattoos; I couldn't make out what they were. His left ear had a small hoop through the lobe. On his neck I could see a purple scar go from behind his right ear to below his collar- I died to know where it came from and if he has anymore. It is not a pretty scar and didn't come from a clean cut. His light brown hair reached his shoulders and was pulled back with a black hat. His green eyes looked right through me- like he didn't even bother to see me. I could see the hardness in his too, more than the others. He had seen worse than his girlfriend and his sisters could have ever seen. The whole time we sat, he was tense as if expecting an attack to come from somewhere.

_He looked so tense; so lost. _

Edward's cooper hair reminded me of when my mother and I would go to tourist sites and got those smashed out pennies with a picture on them. They were so shiny and so is his hair. The cooper locks fell haphazardly all over his head from constantly running his fingers through it; I don't think he could tame his hair if he tried. His emerald eyes pierced through me as he studied me- it was like he tried his hardest to read my mind, but couldn't. I didn't feel uncomfortable around him; but he didn't catch my attention like the others. He spoke the least, but you could tell he had his position in the group; he was just as loved and cherished as the others. The haunting in his eyes wasn't his own- he felt for the people around him. It seemed like he is the rock, and everyone turns to him for a shoulder to lean on. He was safe.

The person that really caught my attention out of all five was Jasper. He drew me in like a fly and even though I was talking to the others, I always looked his direction. He never looked at mine though; his eyes stared off in the distance. He was just as tense, if not more so, as Peter. His jaw was set, his eyebrows drawn together, his fists clenched in his lap; nothing about him out of a laxed vibe.

_Why is he so tense and on guard? _Again, I was asking myself what made this person- this group. I was interested beyond belief and I hoped they would keep my around long enough to let me figure them out.

I wanted nothing more to _know_ them.

_To know Jasper._

His long golden hair had me itching to run my fingers through it. I wanted, _needed, _to know if it is as soft as it looks. I wanted to ease some of the tenseness out of his body. I yearned to know all about this boy; all he would let me. His blue eyes are filled with a hardness and hatred I had never seen in someone before. He's filled with ill feelings, and I _need _to know why. I _need _to help him- I have to help him. It broke my heart to see him so broken. If I could, I was going to help fix him.

_I would help fix them all if they'd let me. _

_Fourth period needs to end, and it needs to end fast! _All day I was antsy to get to lunch- Charlotte had invited me to sit with them yesterday and I couldn't wait to get another chance to study them.

_Way to make them sound like a science experiment! _

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my seat and out the door. I headed straight to my locker to put my stuff up and headed to the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella, are you sitting with us today?" Jess asked, walking up to me. _Crap._

"Oh, um actually…" I stumbled out.

"Actually, she's sitting with us, right Bella?" I tinkling voice came from my left. I looked over to see Alice as she put her arm through mine. _Alice, you're my life saver!_

"Yeah, I am." I nodded and looked towards Jess with a hoped to be an apologetic look.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"She's sure, Stanley. Run along now." Rosalie said coming from behind Jess. Jess huffed and sped up; Rose and Alice laughed after her. _That was rude, _I thought. They didn't have to mean to her! Jess is a nice girl.

"I cannot stand that girl; she's so petty." Alice laughed out, Rose agreed.

"She's okay, I think." I muttered.

"Oh Bella, Jessica hates us- if you're going to be one of us, she'll hate you too."

I turned to Alice, "Why does she hate you?"

Rose answered me this time, "She just does. It's probably constantly rejects her- like I blame him. She'd probably get pregnant on purpose so he'd stick around."

I didn't understand why they were saying such mean things about Jessica, she seemed nice enough. Sure she was very talkative, and way into gossip. But I don't think she would ever try to hurt someone intentionally.

We sat down after we grabbed some food from the lunch line. I was sat between Alice and Rose; Charlotte and Peter sat on Rose's other side, Edward sat on Alice's other side, the only open seat was right across from where Jasper would sit when he showed. _Where is he? _I was giddy at the thought to be able to stare at him from across the table. It wouldn't be as creepy that way, I hoped.

"So, Bella, I was thinking you should spend the weekend with us! I'm throwing a party Friday night." Alice said, grabbing my arm and turning me to her.

_A party? Where is she going to throw a party? _I've never been to a high school party; is it like in the movies? Are we going to get drunk? I've never drank before either, oh god this is embarrassing. Sure, she won't want me to come if she realizes that. Alice will think I'm just a big, innocent loser and won't spend time with me anymore. _Then I won't get to know them- know Jasper. _

"Where are you throwing a party, Alice?" I asked, hoping I sounded cool and nonchalant about it.

"Oh my aunt is going out of town; we'll have the whole house for the weekend." She waved her hand like it isn't a big deal.

"Have you ever been to a party?" Charlotte asked, seeing right through me. My head whipped towards her, my mouth gaping open. "I'll take that as a no." She chuckled along with Peter.

"How would you even know that?" I snipped. She had no right to make assumptions.

"Calm down, Bella, you have innocence written all over you." Peter laughed.

_I do not look _that _innocent! Do I?_

"It'll be fun, Bella! You can come over early and us girls can pregame and dress up!" Alice clapped her hands, formulating plans in her head.

"If you say so." I muttered defeated. Well, they all know I've never been to a party- but they don't know that I haven't drunk before!

"What's your poison Bella?" Rose asked. _Huh? _Poison? What does that mean? I really need a book on being a teenager. _Teenager 101. _

No, what I really need is to not hide myself in my room for the rest of my life. I'm tired of not being included in such things, like parties. I was missing out on a whole experience- and I can't anymore. If I gang anything from these people, it'll be that. I'll be able to say when I was seventeen, I got sloppy drunk and passed out by the toilet.

"Anything, Rosalie." I answered, she hummed in response.

"Okay, I'll grab the usual."

"Rose here, is in charge of getting the alcohol. The boys get the rest of the goodies." Alice winked at me.

"And us girls are the goodies!" Charlotte giggled, all us girls joined in.

"Alice," Jasper said in a warning tone. "What goodies are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Jasper. I called James and he has the usual ready for you to pick up." She looked in his eyes, almost warning him.

"You know damn well I'm not picking that up." Jasper sounds pissed, really pissed.

"Yes, you are!" They engaged in a glaring match. Both of them were seething- I could almost feel Alice vibrate with anger.

"You're an idiot if you think I'm picking up drugs for you."

"They aren't for me, they're for the party. It's just ecstasy and weed- I can pick up my own drugs if I want some, thank you very much." Her small fist hit the table. "Just pick the damn shit up, Jasper."

"What drugs are you picking up?" He seethed towards her, ignoring her demands.

"None."

He let out one dark laugh, "Now you're lying."

"Alice, are you picking up pills form James?" Rose asked, reaching over me. That's when I realized all the worried looks on everyone's faces towards Alice. Panic and worry covered all five of their faces; Alice looked pissed, and was on defense. I'm sure I looked confused as hell. _What is going on? _

"I do _not_ want to talk about it." Alice all about growled.

"Ali, we're here for you. You know that right?" Edward turned her face towards his.

"Guys, can we just talk about this later, please?" She begged, sounding upset. They all agreed and we fell into a tense silence.

That was the first time I had ever heard Jasper talk, or respond at all. I didn't even know he sat down and joined us until he spoke. _His voice is like honey. _He had an obvious southern drawl, and his voice was deep and baritone. His rough voice spoke with such confidence and urgency that was only an attribute of a leader. His voice was meant to be heard and followed; his words were commands, not questions.

_I would follow any command he threw my way. _

I have never felt these feelings towards someone before. I desired him; anything I could get from him. He had yet to acknowledge my presence, and I am all but begging him too. I know as soon as he does, I'll be putty in his hands. I'd do anything he asked.

"Hey Bella, bring you big hunk of a brother to the party." Rosalie all but demanded. There was no question.

"You want me to bring my brother?" I asked. _Does she even know him?_

"Yes, he's hot. Plus, I heard he is pretty cool."

"I already invited him, Rosie." Peter piped up, "The whole football team is going."

"Emmett's on the football team? He didn't tell me." Emmett would have told me that! He was worried that he wouldn't be able to join so late.

"He found out last period. I'm sure he would have told you when he got home." Peter reassured me.

"Oh okay."

Lunch ended seconds later, and we all walked to class. All seven of us have Physical Education together. But I have a feeling being in class with them, I wouldn't be doing much of physical anything.

The rest of class, and school, we sat in the bleachers. Alice went on and on about her party; deciding it needed to have a theme. After about fifteen minutes debating, she came to the conclusion that a 70's theme would be perfect. We all would have to dress like hippies and play the part.

Alice really is everywhere. When you watch her she's bouncing and vibrating all around her seat; so much so, that you can't sit too close to her or she pushes you. _Is this about drugs? _They all seemed so worried earlier, talking about pills and her taking some. Is Alice on drugs? Does she pop pills? From what it sounds like, they all do drugs and drink a lot. Why would they worry about Alice doing the same thing?

_Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?_


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the first chapter where the plot really starts to move. In upcoming chapters, the plot really starts rolling and getting intense- I can't wait! Hope you enjoy, and as always, tell me your thoughts.**

**Oh, I also wanted to let you guys know, I might be starting up a new story soon. It'll be Peter/Bella. But don't you worry your little heads, I will not abandon this story, promise :) It's just an idea bouncing around, and if I do, it won't be any time soon, just an fyi for you all!**

**XOXO**

**Chapter 6: **

_Finally Friday. _

The rest of the week had gone by slow after Tuesday's lunch blow up. Or slight blow up- it really wasn't as bad as it could have been. I'm sure to Bella it looked pretty bad; I'm willing to bet money she had not seen that conversation ever coming up. '_Oh no, Alice is on pills?! The horror.' _No, honey, just the cold hard truth. We had tried to keep the volume down and the fight short. It was a rule not to spill our business to others. Never let someone know your weakness- to your enemy you have no weaknesses. While the fight was still kind of bad, it got worse when we got into the car after school.

* * *

_"God damnit, Alice! You better not be taking any more pills! I swear.." Jasper seethed in my ear on the way to his SUV. His voice made the hairs on the back of my neck rise and goose bumps go down my body- and not it a good way. His voice terrified me at that moment; but I couldn't let him see that. _

_"Or what Jasper? You going to do something?" I hissed back at him as he sat in the driver's seat. _What right does he have to tell me what to do?

_Does he even care? It's not his business if I'm popping pills anymore; he's not my dad, my boyfriend, or anything like that. We're just friends- close friends. But that gives him no right to try and dictate what I do or don't do. And it's not like he doesn't take pills himself! Big, giant hypocrite. _

_"Shut up, Alice, you know how we feel about you taking pills." Rose snapped. _

_"How you feel? How YOU feel?!" my fists pulled at my hair, "Please tell me you're kidding. You have got to be fucking kidding me. Did you ever take into mind, how I _feel_? Huh? How about how much pain I feel to the point that I take these pills to keep from feeling anymore? You can't seriously think I like taking them as much as I do! I take them to _not _feel. I take these fucking pills to stop the pain and hurt I constantly feel. I feel like shit taking them, but I feel fucking worse without them. I hate taking these things; they make me feel weak and out of control. But I _have _to- because on them I feel nothing. I'd rather feel nothing than feel pain and remember everything; I just try to forget it all. Yes, I know it's not good for me and yes, I know you are scared. But honestly, I don't give a shit. I'm trying to live here okay? Get off my fucking back." _

_Rose had a flash of hurt go across her eyes, but the fury came back in a flash. "Get off your back? Seriously, you want me to get of your back? You do realize that if I wasn't _on your back _that your ass would be six feet under? Do you want to be dead, huh? 'Cause if you do, please tell me now and I'll put us all out of this misery!" She yelled in my face. "Alice, I have been watching your world fall apart slowly day by day, and it breaks my fucking heart. You're my best friend in this world and you are throwing away your life with a blatant disrespect. I have been here for you since day one, and all I'm asking is for you to _let me_. Let me help fucking help you. I know you're in pain and I know you're hurt; I just want to help you. I want everything it be okay again, okay? Like when we were little kids and didn't have a care in the world. We grew up and everything went to shit, I get that. But you weren't the only person to go through something horrible- remember that. Everyone here has seen shit and been through shit we wish to never think about again. We are _all _in pain. Get your head out of your ass and accept it and grow the fuck up." _

_I could see tears streaming down her face, and I felt the tears covering mine. She is right. Without Rose I probably wouldn't be here. She has saved me, on more than one occasion, from myself. And I was throwing it right back in her face; I was throwing our friendship in her face. She never stopped caring for me. Rosie had been there from day one and would be there on our last day. _

How could I throw that away?

_Our friendship is worth so much more than that. _

_"Oh my god, Rosie, I'm sorry. I'm such a bitch I know that." I sobbed. "I don't know what to do."_

_"Ali, you can't keep pushing us away. We are all just trying to help you, okay? Like Rose said, we have all been through and faced our own demons. And you were there for us all, remember? Remember how you helped every one of us? We want to help you too. Let us. It's not going to be fun or easy, but we can do it. We all love you." Peter spoke this time. He leaned back from the middle seat and took my face in his. "We can do this." _

_From beside me, Edward took my hand and squeezed it. These people, they are my support system. My family, they would be there for me. Always. Deep down I always knew that, I just hadn't been accepting that. If someone was ever going to help me out of this scary depression, it would be them. _

_"We got this, Ali babe." Charlotte looked back at me from the seat next to Peter. "You're a strong girl who can do anything that you set your mind to. Just remember we're your backbone and we got you every step of the way." _

_My eyes went up and met Jasper's in the rear view mirror. He was still driving, to our clearing probably. His sky blue eyes had darkened slightly with the anger and other emotions he was having. I knew we would talk about it later. Jasper was never one to have his conversations out in public; if he ever needed to talk too just one of us it would be in private. Our conversation would be the hardest to have. I knew it would hurt him that I had been keeping my problems from him and not reaching out for his help. He and Rose were the people to find me after my last complete breakdown. I had taken enough pills to knock me out for a few days while I was in the hospital. During that time, we three grew incredibly close. They both tried to take responsibility for my overdose saying that neither of them kept a good enough eye on me. Sense then it had gotten harder to sneak pills around. Drinking they didn't mean- hell they do enough of that, too. Even some pot was okay, but they want me completely way from pills. I can't say I blame them; pills never ended well. I hated that they felt like they had betrayed me- when in reality I betrayed them. _

_I just want to be better. But I don't know how; I'm too scared. _

* * *

When we got to the clearing, I gave hugs to everyone and we all sat down on the makeshift seats. The clearing was our spot and had been sense we were all kids. Our little group first started with me and Rose; we leave down the street from each other and we first met each other when we were five. I was riding my brand new pink bike, fell off when I hit the curb and broke the chain off. Rose immediately ran over, helped me up and began repairing my bike. I complemented her Barbie collection and from that moment forward we were attached to the hip. The next addition the group had been Edward; we met him on the first day of kindergarten. He confessed his undying love to Rose because she was the most beautiful five year old he had ever seen; Rose and I keep him around because he liked to run around and do whatever we told him. We didn't meet Jasper and Peter until we were seven; they moved here from Texas. They had thick accents and I thought they were the funniest thing to ever hear. From that point it was us five, and we ruled the playground. About two years later, Charlotte moved here from Seattle and Peter fell in love her, the instant he saw her. She pretended to be disgusted by him at first, but became fast friends with me and Rose. It had been us six from the beginning and now it was almost ten years later. I could not have imagined growing up without these people.

Jasper and I still have not had our conversation; actually he hadn't talked to me at all in the last few days. I didn't blame him; I know he needs his space. It still hurts that he can ignore me like that for days. I would wait until he was ready and approached me. I still hadn't stopped my pills and I could tell they all knew that. But with talking more at the clearing they had come to an understanding that I wasn't completely ready. And I'm sure Rose is doing everything in her power to make me ready.

Tonight was our first football game of the season and after the game would be my party. Fridays were the only days I dressed in something that matched- my cheer uniform. Other days I didn't care, but on Fridays, we have to wear these dreadful things. Bright blue top and skirt with yellow writing over the chest. They are atrocious and itchy and show off our asses. Jasper, Peter and Edward are all on the football team; the key players actually. I don't know their positions or what they do, but I do know they are important. Bella's brother was also on the team, I had heard he was really good and brutal on the field. I had yet to meet him; the boys say he is pretty cool. I guess I'd have to see at the party.

Over the week, Bella had continued to sit with us at lunch. I could tell everyone was slowly starting to open up to her. I wasn't the only one talking to her now. She really truly is a nice girl and I don't think she ever really had friends before us. The party tonight would be new to us; she'd never been to one and I'm positive she has never drank before either. Rose, Charlotte and I had all planned to get her good and drunk tonight; might even get her to take a few hits of a blunt, too.

This poor girl came to us innocent and would leave us tainted.

_What fun. _

* * *

School passed by quickly; no classes ever did real work on game days. Football is a big ordeal around here; fiercely competitive, too. Forks High has been known to be one of the best team around here, and this year we had chances of going to state and winning. The boys are real excited about it, and I know Jasper and Peter want to end their senior years with rings on their fingers. Jasper and Peter are the oldest in our group, the rest of us are little juniors; babies in their eyes. _Ha, okay. _

I met with Rosie and we made our way to the locker room to meet up with the rest of our squad. Char and Bella would be sitting in the stands together as the rest of us participated in the game. Rose and I tried every year to convince Char to join the squad with us- she refused us every time. Neither of us were happy being on the squad, but we're both too much of control freaks to turn down the Co-Captain positions. We wanted Char to join us in our misery; smart girl knew better. _We could probably convince Bella to, _I thought. She'd jump at an opportunity to join us in something.

"I'm so fucking ready for the season to be over," Rose whined as she put her hair up.

"This is the first game," I laughed at her. "We haven't even walked on the field yet."

"God, I know, and I already hate it. Why don't we just quit?" She helped tie the big, blue bow in my hair. The bow was bigger than my short ponytail and looks absolutely ridiculous.

"And give up our Captain positions? Are you serious? We could never," I incredulously said.

"You're right; the big control freaks we are, we could never give this up," She grumbled behind my back.

"We're power hungry bitches," I chuckled tying my pristine white shoes.

We walked, followed by the squad, out to the field and formed to lines for the football team to run through. We were to hold our pompoms up and cheer as they ran through all hype and shit.

_Oh god, I can't wait for this to be over. _

At about 8:30, the game ended- we had won by a large margin and I was free to flee. I ran to the locker room, quickly grabbed my purse and drug Rose behind me to her car. Char and Bella were already waiting for us. All four of us quickly jumped in as soon as Rose unlocked the doors; we sped off to my house to get ready for the party. It was starting at ten, but people wouldn't show up until around eleven. Besides, I had set up most of the decorations last night after Aunt Suzy left to Seattle to see her boyfriend; she'd be there until Tuesday or later.

"Let's get fucked up tonight, girls," I squealed and threw my arms up. Rose and Char joined me in my screaming while Bella laughed along.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would just like to remind everyone that this story is rated M for Mature. If you are not mature please do not read this story- from this point on things get more intense and more grown up. So please- so none of your mommies come after me- leave this story if you are not old enough. This story will have lots of cussing, drug use (which I don't condone), drinking, sex, death and a lot more. If you are not comfortable with this, I am sorry, but this story won't be for you. Thank you:)**

**XOXO**

**Chapter**** 7:**

**BPOV**

Sitting with Charlotte, I realized I know very little about the game of football. As for her, she lives and breathes it. The whole game she explained to me positions, plays and the rules. To say I was lost would be an understatement. I can't even begin to fathom the idea of the game.

"Charlotte, how do you know so much about football?" I asked her, when my curiosity got to me.

"Peter," she answered, not taking her eyes form the field. "He talks about football more than anything; it's his passion. I made him teach me to understand the game, so I would know what he was talking about. When he talks about the game, he gets so happy, you know? He's very rarely happy; I wanted to know everything about what made him so happy."

_She really loves him, _I thought to myself. I was shocked when she shared that information with me; I never thought she'd tell me something so _intimate. _I'm happy she did though, it helps me to understand her and Peter. But really, there's not much to understand. They're two people who love each other unconditionally. The more I'm around them, the more I see that. I have never seen two people hold such a love for each other; not even old married couples. In that moment, when she told me about how she learned about the game, her eyes glimmered with love. She loves Peter- it's as simple as that. In my mind, I know there is not a thing she wouldn't do for that man; and not a thing she wouldn't do for him. I couldn't help but feel happy for them- but I still feel jealousy towards them.

_How could I not? _It's not so much a jealousy, as it is a _longing. _I long to have a love like that- so deep and endless. Like two pieces of one. It's beautiful really.

"You really love him, huh?"

"Oh yes," she smiled at me. "More than you'll ever know. That man, he's my future, my _everything. _I will never love another, like I love Peter. He saved me, and I saved him. Without him, I wouldn't be where I am now. He led me to my family- my brothers and sisters. They all mean so much to me, Bella. I know it's weird for you to understand- how all of us kids see a family in each other. We just _do. _None of us have a great home life; but together we're a family- we love and we hurt- we do that together." She looked back at me, with sadness in her eyes. I could tell by that look how much her faux family means to her. They are her world. "There's not a thing I wouldn't do for them." There was an underlying hardness to her last statement; I knew she meant those words as a threat. She was warning me- that if I were ruin her family- I'd answer to her.

"I don't doubt that," I murmured, letting her knew I took heed to her warning. I would never harm her family; I don't think I could, actually. I have a feeling, if that group fell apart, it wouldn't be _me _who did it. But I wouldn't tell her that.

"I see how you look at Jasper," she stated, out of nowhere. I looked to her, my jaw basically hitting the floor. _What? _"You look at him like you're studying him; you look at us all like that, actually. Like we're some science experiment, or something. But when you look at him, there's this longing in your eye. I don't know what you want from him- or if he will give you anything- but he's not a shiny toy to play with. If anything he'll play with you until you break. Jas has seen a lot- too much- in his life. And he isn't nice, Bella. Just a warning, if you play with fire you'll get burned." _What in the world? _Where has this come from? Why does she feel like she needs to warn me from Jasper? Neither of us has ever even spoken to each other.

And he's not _nice? _What does that mean? _He'll break me like a toy? _None of this makes sense; nothing of what she had said makes sense. "What are you talking about, Charlotte? I've never even talked to Jasper before."

"Are you denying that you are attracted to him, Bella? You are, I can tell- hell, he can tell. It's written all over your face. Don't feel bad about that, though, it's hard not to be attracted to him. He's hot and he's mysterious; the town's bad boy. What girl isn't attracted to that? Hell I am- to Peter," She chuckled. "All I'm saying is that if you two try to venture into some sort of relationship- which you might- watch out. He's drawn to you, too. You might not see- hell no one else does- but I do. He hasn't been around someone so completely _innocent _as you before. He wants to decipher you, just as much as you want to him. You two are almost inevitable. Don't think for one second- that one you two ends- I'll be on your side though. Jasper is my brother, and I protect what's mine." She pointed at me, "But, I think you could possibly be good for him, in a way."

I couldn't even begin to comprehend what Charlotte had just told me. It came from left field, and I have never been so _lost_ in my life. Why did she feel the need to share this with me? Where was this coming from? I never even fathomed the idea of a relationship with Jasper before; sure he's attractive. But does that mean I want a relationship with him? Not necessarily.

_But I wouldn't oppose either. _I do have to admit, there's something about Jasper that draws me to him. I want to _know_ him. God, I want to know him in so many ways.

Charlotte says we're almost inevitable. We're both so drawn to each other, she says. I don't see it. _He's never even looked me in the eye, _I yell internally. How could anything form from _nothing? _She has no idea what she's talking about. There will never be Jasper and me, because we won't ever have the chance to. He's never even began to show an interest in my existence. I don't know what she is seeing when she says she sees that he is drawn to me. _He doesn't even see me! _He ignores me every day. Did she take Alice's pills? Charlotte is crazy; hell, they all are! I should have seen it from the beginning. It's a group of five, psycho, lonely teenagers! I need to get away from them. If Charlotte was right about one thing that if I played with fire I would be burned. And they are the brightest fire.

_If that's so true, why do you feel so drawn to them? You belong with them, _my inner voice mocked at me. Oh, shut up.

"I didn't say it to scare you, Bella," Charlotte broke me from my inner fight. "Don't overthink it; just go with the flow. You think too much, I can see that. I don't even know you, and I see that. You need to learn to live out of that head of yours. It's a lot more fun out here, in real life," she smirked in my direction. "If we can teach you anything, it'll be how to have fun. I promise you _that. _Now, quit worrying over the shit I said- it might not even happen. I just had to get it off my chest. The game is over, let's go." She pulled me up by my arm, and led me down the bleachers and to Rose's car.

Why would she tell me all that, to just get it off her chest? She doesn't know me- hell, that's the most I've ever heard her talk. And she spills and the cryptic shit on my chest. _Who is this girl? _I have never been so thoroughly confused. If she could do one thing, it was screw with my mind. She came out of nowhere, said the most delusional things- then took it back! Saying that it was just stuff on her chest she had to get rid of! And then, told me I'm no _fun! _

Okay, maybe she's right about that, but it still gives her no right!

I don't think I like Charlotte very much. She's very sketchy.

"Prepare yourself for Alice's decorations. She's always goes over top," Charlotte chuckled from my left.

_I do not understand this girl- at all. _She doesn't seem overly crazy, not like she's mentally ill or anything. But it's just _weird _for her to warn me like she did then say it _was nothing. _Just her clearing off her chest. Clearing off her chest from what? It's not like I have ever bothered her in some way; we haven't even really bonded.

As more time goes by and more days go by, I realize that I will never understand this group. Not fully. They all are so different and they all have so many secrets. They all run on instinct too; they say what pops in their head that second and move from subject to subject. It leaves me confused and in circles- they all get it, though. They have their own language. I don't think they are meant to be understood and they know that. They know when people are around that no one understands what they're saying. Not really. Every word every sentence, has a double meaning- a hidden code. Only they can decipher it.

The craziest thing, I don't even think they do it consciously. They grew up together, they _know _each other. And they are all _crazy. _

"Hey Char, Bella. Get in the car- let's go," Alice demanded as she pulled Rosalie to the car. We all piled in the small, red sports car.

After my talk with Charlotte, I realized I need to stay more on my toes around these people; watch my back. I have no doubts I'd be thrown to the woods if I ever crossed them in any way. And as much as I was wary of them, I don't want them to not trust me. I still have that dying need to _fit in _with them. I can't explain it, but in a way I feel like I could belong here. _Belong with them._ God knows I want to. I have never fit in any place- nor have I felt like I could- but _here, _I could here. I could be a part of this world.

_Or I hope I can. _

With Rosalie's crazy driving we arrived to Alice's house in two minutes. Rosalie drove like we were on a race track; going dangerously fast, but in perfect control. I almost admire how she drove so smoothly at such high speeds; I would if I wasn't absolutely terrified.

"Woah Bella, you look green. Are you okay?" Rosalie asked, walking up to Alice's house. I followed her slowly while trying not to lose my meal from earlier.

"You drive like a maniac," I managed to respond. Rosalie let out a hefty laugh- Char and Alice joined in with their giggles.

"You'll get used to it," Alice managed between giggles. "Rose has always dreamed of being a racecar driver."

"Makes sense," I grumbled. We all stepped in the house and stopped in the foyer. Already I could see decorations coming from the oversized living room. The whole house was decorated with anything that could even slightly resemble the 70's decade. _It looks like stereotypical hippies threw up in here_. Tie-dye probably covered every surface possible; table cloths, posters, carpets, cups, plates, pillows. The swirls surrounding made me a bit dizzy staring at them. She had cleared out her living room of all furniture save for a long, plastic table on the far wall. In a corner there was a laptop set up on another smaller table; wires connected the lap top to several big speakers. Paper lanterns hung from the ceiling, and on both tables there were lava lamps littering them. Peace sign wall stickers decorated the walls and confetti covered the ground. Alice really went all out- it looks great, really.

"Woah, Ali, way to throwback," Rosalie mumbled walking down the hall way.

"Thank you," Alice clapped her hands. "Now, let's go get dressed! I picked out the perfect outfits for us all!" She skipped in front of us all, straight up the stairs. I had never been to Alice's house before; a part of me expected it to be a huge mansion with unneeded adornments. It wasn't; it's actually incredibly modest. Nothing about this house portrayed Alice's crazy fashion or personality. _This house isn't hers, _I realized. Sure she lives here, but it's not _home _for her. Her house would show her haphazard ways- the way she can jump from one thing to the next in stride. Her house would be bright and unexpected; her house would be decorated to her own personal fashion.

"Okay, here you guys go," Alice handed us all our designated garment bags that held our outfits and a box with our shoes. She told us to all start getting dressed and to hurry.

I pulled out a long white dress and held it in front of me. The front has a deep- but modest V-neck- with gold stitching forming lines down each side of the V. A few inches above the waist there are two more lines, creating a horizontal barrier to stop the lines from the V. The sleeves of the dress were wide in typical 70's fashion with more gold stitching on the edge. It's a beautiful, but simple dress. I quickly undressed from my previous outfit and slipped the dress on. _A perfect fit. _

"Bella, be sure to take your bra off- they didn't wear bras in the 70's," Alice informed from the other side of the room. I looked down and saw that the front of my bra showed from the deep V anyways.

"They had the right idea," Rose whined. "Bras are fucking horrible." We all giggled and agreed.

I quickly removed my bra and went to grab my shoe box. Alice had picked me out some golden-brown braided sandals, which of course matched my dress perfectly. Thanks to Alice's fashion skills, I looked like the perfect, innocent hippie from the 70's. She really captured my modest style in the outfit.

I turned around to see the others just finishing dressing also. Charlotte wore high-waist jeans that were tight on her thighs and flared out like bell bottoms; she wore a white crop top that just covered her boobs and had long, lace-like sleeves that flared out. Rosalie had on what looked to be authentic jean hot pants with a blood red tank top tucked in. She looked like sex on legs and I knew she'd have boys falling all over her. Alice had on the stereotypical 70's tie-dye dress and platform boots; her outfit was the least authentic of us all.

"Girls, we look _hot,_" Rosalie let out a whistle. I had to agree, we all looked pretty darn good.

"We just need to hair and makeup!" Alice reminded us all. "Off to the bathroom." She led us to the joining bathroom and flicked on the light. "All the makeup and hair styling products you could need." I rolled my eyes at her fanatics- she takes this glamour stuff way to seriously.

I took my hair from my ponytail and started to brush it out; I'd probably just leave it down and wavy. Hippies didn't really do their hair, or makeup. So I'm in luck. After a few minutes of doing makeup, both Alice and Charlotte left. I remained sitting on the toilet in the bathroom, watching Rosalie play with her golden locks. My body relaxed without either of them here; they made me tense up under their prying eyes. They made me feel like the constantly wanted to question me and pick me apart.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie called out to me.

"Yeah Rosalie?"

"You can just call me Rose," she rolled her eyes. "But can I do something with your hair? I have an idea I mind; it's real simple and hippies did it."

"Sure, that's fine," I shrugged.

"Okay, I'm just going to do one of those French braid crowns," she walked over to me. She slightly pulled on my hair while braiding it, but it didn't hurt. "You have such pretty hair."

"Rose, seriously, you have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen," I rushed out. How could she say I have pretty hair when she has perfect golden locks?

"When I was a kid, my mom would make me brush my hair one hundred times before I went to sleep," she said with a sad tone in her voice. "Playing with hair has always been my favorite thing."

"I promise you can play with my hair whenever you want," I chuckled. She smiled at me through the mirror and pinned the edges of the braid at the base of my neck. The braid was a few inches behind my hairline and she pinned back hair, under the braid, to make it look like I had side bangs. I looked like an everyday hippie. I loved it. "This is great! Thanks Rose."

At first, Rose scared me with her mean demeanor. But now, I could really see us being good friends. I like her a lot better than Charlotte that's for sure. With Rose I know I would never get unexpected warnings or weirdly questioned; she would be one hundred percent honest with me at all times. That I know. I don't think she has told a lie ever in her life. She's just not that person.

"I like you, Bella," Rose mirrored my thoughts. "I know I haven't talked to you much and I come off as a huge bitch. But I like you- or I think I could. You should let less people control your life though, speak up for yourself and do what _you_ want. You let Alice push you around like a doll, and I don't like that. But me and you, we can be friends."

"I like you too, Rose. I'm actually kind of tired Alice pushing me around; I put up with it earlier just so I didn't hear her whine," I laughed. "And Charlotte is sketchy, I don't think I like her much."

"They're both unique personalities, that's for sure; they're hard to really get to know. But they mean well," we smiled at each other. "Come on, before Alice comes looking." Rose grabbed my arm and led me out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I'm really glad Rose and I broke through the ice keeping us from knowing each other. Rose could really be a close friend of mine.

We quickly helped Alice finish set up the party things. We set out chips, soda, and beers; Alice said we would keep the good liquor in the kitchen to hide from the 'peasants'. Rose and I stuck together, laughing at Alice's enthusiasm. About thirty minutes later, we sat on the bean bags that we threw into the living room to wait on the party comers. I know a lot of people would be coming; this party had been talk of the school since Tuesday. The whole school seemed excited for Alice's monthly throw down. According to Mike Newton, Alice's parties are legendary.

"People should start showing up soon," Alice huffed as she fell in a bean bag chair. "I don't know where the boys are though; they better not be fraternizing with James."

"Oh you know them they're probably drunk already," Rose let out a laugh. "Besides, they have Bella's older the brother, they're probably initiating him into their little bromance."

"Emmett's probably enjoying it, too," I laughed. "He loves dares and all that."

"Pre-game time, girls!" Charlotte busted through the kitchen door with a bottle of brown liquor in her hand. She opened the top and took a swig, then handed it to Alice who did the same. They both made slight faces as they swallowed. Alice handed the bottle to me and I was scared to take a drink. I looked around the group and they we're all looking at me expectedly; my eyes settled on Rose's and she winked at me. I winked back and tipped back the bottle taking a mouthful. _This shit is gross! _It burned my throat as I swallowed and I felt it burn down to my stomach. I started coughing and gagging.

"Oh my god, that's bitter," I coughed out.

"Nice shot, Bella. You took a gulp!" Rose patted my back and took the bottle from my hands. We sat in a circle and continued to pass around the bottle- I took smaller sips to get used to the taste. After the original gulp, the whiskey really wasn't too bad; I actually kind of like it. The warm liquid felt good warming up my insides.

"Honey, I'm home!" We heard yelled from the front door as it slammed open. I turned around to see Peter walk in with Emmett behind him.

"Peter Whitlock, where have you been?" Charlotte scolded him as he sat next to her.

"Aw baby, we were just having some fun. Huh, Em?" He fist bumped my brother and they laughed.

"Boys and their bonding," Alice shook her head. "Where's Jasper and Edward?"

"Right here," a honey voice spoke from behind me. I looked up to see Jasper. He looked as gorgeous as ever in jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his arm muscles. I watched him as he walked over and dropped a brown paper bag in Alice's lap. _The drugs. _He turned towards me and took the bottle from my side before taking a gulp and walking away.

"He's in a bad mood," Edward explained coming in the room.

"More like on his period," my brother grumbled.

"Bella, you didn't tell me your brother is hot," Rose leaned in and whispered in my ear. I looked at her like she was insane.

"Because he's not," I shook my head at her.

"Oh yes he is. You don't mind if I.." She looked at me with a pleading look. Rosalie Hale wants to hook up with my brother! And wants my permission! I laughed in her face and shook my head.

"Go for it, Rose." She squealed in my ear and kissed my cheek. Seconds later, the doorbell rang.

"Alright everyone, party time! Get up and start the music." Alice jumped up and ran to answer the door. Slowly, we all stood up and Edward turned on the surround sound. The house filled with Classic Rock as people filled the living room. Rose took my hands and we immediately starting twirling and jumping around. For what seemed like hours, I danced all over the dance floor. I felt a whole lot more free than I had in a long time; thanks to the alcohol I continued to consume.

Eventually, Rose found me again and pulled me into the kitchen. Alice, Edward, Charlotte and Peter were already sitting around the table; Emmett followed us in and the three of us had a seat. I looked over to see Edward rolling up something green in brown paper. _A blunt, _I thought. I had seen them being passed from hand to hand in the halls back in Phoenix. I know what they are, but I have never smoked one.

_Did I want to now? Well, shoot, I'm already drunk. _

I looked to my brother as he grabbed the blunt from Edward's hands. "I do not condone this, Bella." He laughed and took a drag from it. Did my brother just smoke marijuana? Was this his first time?

_How long has he been doing this?_

I stared at my brother with my jaw no doubt touching the floor. I can_not _believe he just smoked an illegal substance! It's already bad enough that we're both drunk underage but _smoking marijuana? _What would our dad think? _He's the Chief of Police for crying out loud! _I stood up from the table and just stared down at the group of people surrounding me. What had they done to my brother? What had they done to _me? _I would have never even taken a sip of alcohol before tonight- but I had. And here I am, watching my brother take a drag from a blunt _and almost wanting to also. _

"Bella, sit down and relax," Rose pulled on my sleeve. "Nothing is going to happen, it's fine."

"It's illegal, Rose," I yelled. "How long have you been smoking marijuana Em?" I looked towards my brother. Is this really happening?

"Bells, it's not bad, really. Mom and Dad did it at our age. It's a fuck-awesome drug. It'll slowdown that mind of yours," Emmett out the blunt in my hand. "Just try it, okay?"

"Don't be such a prude."

"Just smoke it."

"It's fun."

All their words of encouragement to smoke the drug clouded my mind. I don't want to smoke it- well I don't think I want to. It's illegal; I could get into so much trouble for this. _Just live, Bella. _I could hear my parent's words echo in my ears; they wanted me to live my life. To step out of my comfort zone and do something I wouldn't normally do. But _this? _Is this what they had in mind? Smoking a drug and drinking underage? A part of me knew that my mother she would want this; as weird as that sounds- she would. Mom is all for making mistakes and learning from them and experiencing the joys of the unknown. But could _I _do this? Am I okay with this? _I don't know. _

"I'll show you," Rose took the offending object from my fingers. I watched as she wrapped her mouth around the end between her two fingers. Her cheeks concaved a little as she pulled in smoke; after a few seconds, she pulled it from her lips and held her breath. A few seconds later, she blew out smoke towards my face. It smelled sweet almost- but still had a slight burnt smell towards it. "See, easy."

"Okay, I'll try. Just _once," _my composure crumbled. I took the rolled up marijuana from Rose and tried to mimic her actions. _It burns! _My eyes watered immediately and I coughed to get the offending smoke out of my lungs and system. I didn't want it trashing my body any longer. It is not good and I definitely don't see the appeal to smoking it. _I never want to do that again. _"That's gross, I don't like it. Never again." They all laughed at my confession.

"What the fuck, Alice?!" The door behind us slammed open. We all turned to see a very angry Jasper walk through. His eyes were bloodshot- most likely from alcohol and drugs- and they terrified me. I had never seen such raw anger in someone's eyes before. The fury behind them increased when his eyes met Alice's. "What the fuck are these?" He threw bottles towards Alice and they barely missed her, crashing around the kitchen. A few of them broke and pills scattered the floor. "You're so done takin' pills, huh? So fucking tired of hurtin' everyone else? _Aw, pity me my boyfriend died last year and I can't get over it. Boo Hoo. _Fuck you Alice, you don't know shit. You don't know how it feels to really _hurt. _I am fuckin' done with your pity party." He yelled out, terrifying everyone into a silence. No one moved, no one even dared to.

"Jasper, what the fuck were you doing in my room? That is my place and you have no business in there," She slapped her hand on the table. "Stay out of my shit and out of my business. You have _no right. _No right to bring up last year and _no fucking right _ to say I don't know what it feels like to hurt. I do okay? I'm in a constant pain and I don't need you to throw my problems in my face!" It was obviously clear that Alice was trying to throw Jasper's wrong in his face to make herself feel better. She wouldn't face her wrongs in this.

"Oh, so continuin' to take pills and threaten your life every day is going to make everything just peachy, ain't it?" Jasper let out an emotionless, haunting laugh. "Continue to not give a fuck, Alice, go ahead. I'm done carin'. Just remember that every time you fill up your body with those fuckin' things that it could be your last. Remember how heart-broken Rose was when we found you in the bathtub covered in throw up? Remember how she cried and blamed it all on herself? Keep that in mind the next time you fill your system with little white pills. I _know _how they can numb you, but I also know how they can kill you. You're not only hurtin' yourself here, Alice. You're hurtin' your family- the only people who care. So keep on doin' it. I don't care anymore. Don't bother talkin' to me again while you throw your life away, I'm not watching it anymore." He turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

_What the hell?_

"Fucking hell, Alice!" Rose screeched across the table. "Are you kidding me? We just talked about this _three days ago. _How could you?" Rose's face fell into a deep frown.

"Rose.." Alice's heartbroken voice sounded from across the table. "I.. I don't know what to do. I just… I want to quit hurting and I want to quit _hurting _my family." She sobbed out. Tears streamed down her face, soaking it. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I don't want to do this anymore. I _can't."_

"Are you telling the truth or are you trying to manipulate us? Because I swear to god," Charlotte warned.

"No, no, no. I'm telling the truth," Alice's head shook. "I want to quit, I do. Please, believe me."

What the hell? I can't sit here and watch this group- this family- fall apart. I quickly got up and left the kitchen; I quickly walked through the living room and sat on the stairs. The hallway was empty of people so I as left in solitude to help clear my mind. This whole night had been full with crazy _fuckery. _I don't like to cuss, but that clearly describes tonight. From the very beginning, at the football game and what Charlotte said, to me and Rose bonding over my hair, to Jasper blowing up on Alice. All of the crazy from tonight had my head hurting and the alcohol and marijuana wasn't helping at all. I shook my head to help clear the cloudiness that obscured it. This group has far more issues than I originally anticipated. I'm not sure if I want to know them anymore.

_Yes you do. _

Yes, I do. Tonight made that all more distinct. I want more now than anything to know them. I want to know _everything. _What had happened to Alice's boyfriend last year? What hurts Jasper so much? Why do they all feel this pain?

_Why?_

_What?_

_When?_

_Who?_

They demand to know them only increased. The demand to know their secrets increased. The demand to know it all increased. I couldn't live in the shadows any more. I _didn't _want to have to. I want to know all of their secrets not to hurt them- no, not at all- I want to _help _them. I want to help them get over their pain and their hurt. I really honestly do. No one should have to feel all that pain and hurt and hatred.

_Here I go, trying to fix everything again. _

I heard feet come towards me from the top of the stairs. I squished my body against the wall to let the person pass me and to avoid contact. Right above me they stopped and I saw boots out of the corner of my eye, I looked up and saw distressed jeans and a white shirt came into few. My eyes traveled up farther and I saw honey curls surrounding blue eyes look down at me. _Jasper. _His face was void of any emotion- it was almost scary. But for the first time that night- that week- I felt calm. He plopped down next to me and the scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol filled my senses. His blue eyes met my brown ones and I felt frozen.

"Hey Bella," He slurred.


End file.
